1. Field
The present invention relates generally to content distribution and, more specifically, to peer-to-peer geotargeting of content to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often users of mobile computing devices wish to consume content related to their current geolocation. For instance, users often prefer to view reviews of local businesses, advertisements, or offers relevant to the user's current geolocation. Frequently, such content is provided via wireless networks to users' mobile computing devices, such as cell phones. And such content is selected based on geolocations determined based on wireless signals, such as satellite navigation signals or cell phone tower signals, received by users' mobile computing devices. Thus, wireless signals received by mobile computing devices are used both to determine geolocation and receive content related to that geolocation.
Obtaining such content can be difficult when users are in areas with limited or no wireless access to the relevant wireless signals. For instance, the building structure of many big-box retailers or shopping malls can form a Faraday cage, in which such external signals are blocked or attenuated. This can impede content delivery, geolocation sensing, and in some cases, both.
In some cases, those delivering content based on geolocation have attempted to rely upon beacon transmitters within areas of limited or no wireless connectivity. Generally, the beacons transmit an identifier, the identifier is received by mobile devices in the area, and content is retrieved or selected based on a location associated with the identifier. In some cases, content may be targeted to a plurality of geolocations, such as a group of geolocations associated with entrances to a set of shopping malls. Such beacons, however, can be relatively expensive to install and maintain for large geographic areas, as the number of transmitters needed can be relatively large and batteries often need to be changed relatively frequently.